


Without You

by SayuriRoseKandoit



Series: Your Eyes [2]
Category: Glee, Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sequel, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriRoseKandoit/pseuds/SayuriRoseKandoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to: As We Said Our Goodbyes.</p><p>This part is mostly from Kurt's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

I've known for a long time now that I was gay. I had a crush on my step-brother Finn for a year. A fucking year! I knew that the possibility of him returning my feelings was slim to none. That was freshman year. Sophomore year, however, is now a completely different story. I met Blaine, who went to Dalton Academy, and was going out with him. For the first time, in a long time, I was happy. That's what I thought at first.

 _Without You_

 _The Ground Thaws_

 _The Rain Falls_

 _The Grass Grows_

For six months, I went out with Blaine. However, during those six months, I began having feelings for someone else. Half of that timespan was spent in denial, the other half, trying to explain to Blaine what I was feeling. I told him that I thought I was falling for Noah Puckerman.

 _Without You_

 _The Seeds Root_

 _The Flowers Bloom_

 _The Children Play_

He said he was okay with it. He didn't have a problem with the fact that I had –possibly- fallen for one of those Neanderthals. He said that he had known that we were kind of drifting apart. We parted on good terms, thank gaga.

 _The Stars Gleam_

 _The Eagles Fly_

 _Without You_

After my break up with Blaine, I spent weeks – yes, weeks- silently pining after Noah Puckerman. I couldn't get him out of my mind, no matter how much I tried.

 _The Earth Turns_

 _The Sun Burns_

 _But I Die_

 _Without You_

After weeks of pining after him, I began to drop hints to my dad. Eventually, dad sat me down to talk about it. Needless to say, the talk went much smoother than I thought it would have. He told me that Finn had been saying stuff about Noah acting weird whenever he was around me.

Without You

 _The Breeze Warms_

 _The Girls Smiles_

 _The Cloud Moves_

The Monday after spring break, Noah didn't stop glaring at me. As far as I knew, I hadn't done anything wrong. But then again, with Noah, you never knew if glaring at you was a good thing or a bad thing.

 _Without You_

 _The Tides Change_

 _The Oceans Crash_

Tuesday, he threw me into the dumpster, something he had not done in months. He ruined my Alexander McQueen skinny jeans. Jerk. I began to wonder what the hell was wrong with him.

 _The Crowd Roars_

 _The Days Soar_

 _The Babies Cry_

 _Without You_

On Wednesday, I was caught staring at the back of Noah's head in Spanish. But when he looked back, I was once again focused on the lesson.

Noah had the guts to smirk at me on Thursday after he caught me staring at him again. I actually got scared. Usually when he smirked at me, it meant trouble.

 _The Moon Glows_

 _The River Flows_

 _But I Die_

 _Without You_

Friday, we had Glee. When Mr. Schuester asked who wanted to go first for their assignment. Surprisingly, Noah said he would. He said he was going to sing 'Your Eyes' from the Broadway musical-turned movie RENT. It was one of my favorites. I wonder how he knew….

 _The World Revives_

Starting out….I thought he was singing to Quinn. Who else would he be singing to?

 _Colors Renew_

When he made eye contact with me…I knew that he was singing it to me.

 _But I Know_

 _Only Blue_

 _Lonely Blue_

 _Within Me, Blue_

 _Without You_

Coming from Noah, the song sounded so heartfelt, exactly as Adam Pascal had intended in the musical.

 _Without You_

 _The Hand Gropes_

 _The Ear Hears_

 _The Pulse Beats_

Of course, Noah being Noah, I was uncertain of his intentions. This was the guy who threw me into dumpsters, gave me swirlies, daily slushy facials and called me just about every offensive name in the dictionary.

 _Without You_

 _The Eyes Gaze_

 _The Legs Walk_

 _The Lungs Breathe_

 _  
"When I Looked Into Your Eyes   
_

_  
Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?   
_

_  
You Were The Song All Along   
_

_  
And Before The Song Dies   
_

_  
I Should Tell You I Should Tell You   
_

_  
I Have Always Loved You   
_

_  
You Can See It In My Eyes"   
_

When he sang that verse of the song, I thought I was going to cry. I thought 'Noah Puckerman has feelings for me?' _I could not believe what I was hearing. Was this for real?_

 _The Mind Churns_

 _The Heart Yearns_

 _The Tears Dry_

 _Without You_

 _Life Goes On_

 _But I'm Gone_

 _Cause I Die_

When he got to the last verse, I got up from my seat and slowly walked up to the front of the choir room, completely mesmerized.

 _Without You_

It was that moment that I knew I was in love with Kurt Hummel. I didn't give a damn about what others thought.

 _Without You_

To say that I had fallen for the Neanderthal was the understatement of the year.

 _Without You_

I walked up to Noah as the last notes rang in my ears and I kissed him in front of the entire Glee club.

 _Without You_

From Mercedes to Santana, instead of everyone saying that we would never work out, they all congratulated us. Finn was not surprised, and Rachel was the most enthusiastic. To say that we were in love and didn't care for others (i.e. Karofsky's) opinions, only proved that without one another, we would still be the icy drama queen and the self-proclaimed "stud" of William McKinley High School.

Without each other, neither would know true love.


End file.
